Control
The organization known simply as Control was founded in 1984 as a sub-department of the larger secret intelligence agency of the United Kingdom, MI-6. Eventually growing into an autonomous organ of the state and changing affiliations to the European Union as a whole, Control became the most effective, if notorious, anti-metahuman organization. With a highly classified membership from a variety of backgrounds and training, Control's objective was protecting the public at large from the danger enforced by metahumans, while also tracking the movements and activities of less than dangerous ones during the height of the sanctions against them during the Iron Age. While their ruthlessness was infamous, they were also well-known for using no actual metahumans in their operations and being irreproachable in their approach to policy and self-policing. They were one of the greatest threats to metahumanity at one point as they were entrenched in many governments across the world, both within Europe and elsewhere as "adjuncts" to other anti-metahuman programmes. Their skills and resources would prove useful during the Incursion, when they teamed up with their former enemies, the Modern Marvels, as well as the new organization CRISIS, in defeating the Infinite Empire. With the public opinion shifting, Control instead has focused on working to eliminate extradimensional threats, and no longer publicly pursue metahuman suppression. Beyond the mutant outbreaks, Control gained the enmity of the Penultimate Sorcerer and the Society for Practical Magic when it outlawed the use of magic among the general populace, and placed massive punitive laws on even those with authorization from the government. It made common cause with the Order of the Mandrake until they were desanctioned by the Roman Catholic Church when their heresy became publicly known during the Incursion. The most famous metahuman correctional facility is found in Scandinavia, run by the Kalmar Union but controlled and staffed by Control professionals. While its precise location is a state secret, it is known by the code name Hardrada. Rumors exist that Control still pursues their anti-metahuman policies, only in secret. Control, despite its history, has a working relationship with the World Authority, and actively makes inroads in establishing further professional ties with the philantropic and peacekeeping organization. It is one of the few former government organizations to do so actively, rather than simply accepting World Authority assistance without condition. Monster Squad While Control does not employ metahumans publicly, they still were the most effective force in controlling metahuman activity during the suppression. This is mainly in due to its special operatives, known colloquially as the "Monster Squad", which are trained and equipped to deal with threats many times their own magnitude. Using hyptertech and advanced tactics, as well as a rigid training regimen, the Squad can take down with its numbers and strategies a metahuman that would otherwise be invincible to mundane threats. By isolating and dividing their enemy during the 80's and 90's, Control was able to round up and imprison most of the standard metahuman population in Europe. Category:Organizations Category:Villains Category:European Union